Xylylenediamine is a compound useful as a raw material for polyamide resin, an epoxy resin curing agent, and a raw material for isocyanate compound or the like. Polyamide resin using xylylenediamine as a main diamine component are excellent in mechanical properties such as strength, elastic modulus and others, and are therefore useful as various molding materials. In addition, the polyamide resins are excellent in gas barrier performance against oxygen, carbon dioxide gas and others, and are therefore useful also as packaging materials.
In the case of using a polyamide resin for a molding material or the like and in order to improve molding processability or the like of the polyamide resin, it is known to add a crystal nucleating agent to the polyamide resin, thereby improving a crystallization rate (PTL 1). In addition, for improving the chemical resistance and the strength of polyamide resin, a method of adding a crystal nucleating agent or a resin component having high crystallinity to polyamide resin to thereby increase the degree of crystallization of the resin is known.
However, the case where a crystal nucleating agent or the like is added to a polyamide resin requires an additional step of mixing the crystal nucleating agent to the polyamide resin before molding. In addition, when the dispersed condition of the crystal nucleating agent is nonuniform in the polyamide resin, there is a concern that mechanical physical properties and transparency of the molded articles of a composition containing a polyamide resin are often lowered.